Caulipower
ID: Rp75,000 MY: RM19.90 |flavor text = Caulipower's eyes spin with distress. He's just thought of a really great ending for his novel, but he's afraid his cousin won't understand it.}} Caulipower is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2017 Luck O' the Zombie event. He hypnotizes zombies like Hypno-shroom, and targets zombies in the same manner as Electric Blueberry, Mostly random, but is more likely to target weaker zombies. He hypnotizes a zombie approximately every 12 seconds. Since he uses a beam to hypnotize zombies, non-eating zombies like Gargantuars can be hypnotized, unlike with Hypno-shroom. He can also be planted on water tiles in Big Wave Beach without the aid of a Lily Pad, just like Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper. In the Chinese version, he can deal 60 damage to destructible grid items and Gargantuars (he cannot hypnotise them in this version). In addition, hypnotised zombies will be at equal levels as they are before hypnosis, regardless of Caulipower's current level. Origin Caulipower is based on a "cauliflower", an annual plant that reproduces by seed and a vegetable. His name is a portmanteau of "cauliflower" and "power". In French, his name is Cérébrocoli, a portmanteau of "brain" and "broccoli". In Brazillian Portuguese, he's named Psicouve, a portmanteau of "psychic" and "cauliflower", although commonly referred to as Couve-flor. Almanac entry NOTE: Caulipower costs 300 in the Chinese version. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed by Plant Food, Caulipower targets 5 random zombies on-screen and they will be thrown away, in a similar manner of the Power Toss. If there is no available targets on-screen, nothing will happen and the Plant Food is kept. Gargantuars can only be knocked back if not shrunken. Enchant-mint effect When boosted by Enchant-mint, Caulipower's hypnosis will heal zombies to 125% of their HP. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed Caulipower now tosses more random zombies. Strategies Use Caulipower like you would use Electric Blueberry. He is a combo of Hypno-Shroom and the aforementioned plant. Of course, he shares the same weakness with Electric Blueberry, since his attacks are inconsistent and recharges slowly. He should not be your only means of defense and must be assisted by other plants to increase the chance of a stronger zombie being targeted. Caulipower is very effective when hypnotizing zombies like Gargantuars and Jurassic Rockpunchers due to their attacks being instant-kills to other zombies when hypnotized. Only other Gargantuars or mechanical enemies from Far Future will resist instant-kills. Make sure you have defensive plants such as Primal Wall-nut or Chard Guard, or other offensive plants with splash damage, such as Winter Melon, Dusk Lobber, or Bowling Bulb to back him up. In Far Future, Caulipower is effective against many high-health mechanical zombies such as the Robo-Cone Zombie, due to the hypnosis effects restoring their health completely. Hypnotizing a Mecha-Football Zombie should be the priority, as his pushing attacks can deal high damage and easily destroys most other zombies. In Big Wave Beach, he is a good counter to Surfer Zombies, as they will not crush Caulipowers with their surfboards and when hypnotized, they can instantly kill a zombie with that board. Aside from that, Caulipower can be planted in water without a Lily Pad. Be careful of Snorkel Zombies and Fisherman Zombies, since a submerged Snorkel Zombie cannot be targeted by Caulipower and Fisherman Zombies are immune to hypnosis. Octo Zombie is also a big threat, so place Caulipower in the back if possible, giving him enough time to hypnotize the Octo Zombie. In Frostbite Caves, he is useful against Weasel Hoarders as they can hypnotize them and cause them to release their Ice Weasels against the zombies. Additionally, they can turn away many dangerous threats such as Hunter Zombies, Dodo Rider Zombies, Sloth Gargantuars, and Blockhead Zombies. Troglobites can also be hypnotized so they cannot push the Yeti Imps any further. In Jurassic Marsh, he is useful against Jurassic Rockpunchers and Jurassic Gargantuars as he can easily hypnotize them, unlike Hypno-shroom (they do not eat plants). Plus, the Jurassic Rockpuncher and Jurassic Gargantuar can instantly destroy zombies in their way. It is a good idea to pair these zombies with raptors and Perfume-shroom to fend off more zombies. It is a very bad idea to use Caulipower against Zombie Bulls or Rodeo Legend Zombies as they will not fight for the player when charging, especially Rodeo Legend Zombies since they will destroy a plant before they turn around. It is entirely possible for a hypnotized bull to launch the hypnotized bull rider to the player's house, instantly causing the loss of a level. In many Last Stand levels, using only Caulipower alone is both low risk and incredibly effective as a sudden mass of the plant at once can cause the entire Zombie onslaught to attack itself. The player may plant an Infi-nut and use its Plant Food ability just directly ahead of the Caulipowers for low-cost protection. Of course, make sure to plant on the column closest to the house. In Arena, Caulipower is an extremely useful plant, as it only takes one attack to hypnotize zombies and score points, regardless of the zombie's toughness. Because zombies are several times tougher in Arena, Caulipower is at a great advantage over damage-inflicting Plants like Peashooter. Although Caulipower has a very slow recharge, this can be overcome in Arena if enough starting Sun is provided because Arena is also a Last Stand. Instant recharge can also be used to plant Caulipowers quickly. Likely for these reasons, Caulipower has been banned in several tournaments to give players who do not own Caulipower a level playing field. In the Chinese version of the game, Caulipower will only damage yetis and gargantuars, so do not use him at all against those zombies. Gallery Trivia *He is the first plant to be tied to the Luck O' the Zombie event. *Due to how slow Caulipower's hypnosis beam is, it is not uncommon for a targeted zombie to be killed before the beam reaches it. If that happens, the beam goes for another zombie until no hostile zombies are present, which causes it to vanish. *Unlike Hypno-shroom, he and Enchant-mint are the only plants that can hypnotize non-eating zombies, including Gargantuars, without Plant Food. *Prior to official release, Caulipower was purchasable for only $4.99 USD. **Shortly during the 6.0 update, he was $6.99 USD. **After the 6.1 update, his price was changed to $5.99 USD, the same as Missile Toe. *He is the fifth special-edition plant to be in the shop permanently, after Wasabi Whip, Explode-O-Nut, Parsnip, and Hot Date. *He, Rotobaga, and Ghost Pepper are the only three airborne plants that can hover over water in the game so far. **This is only for Big Wave Beach, as no plant can be planted above the water in Pirate Seas. *When most premium plants had their prices changed on March 16, 2017, Caulipower was the only money premium plant to not have his price changed in some way. *Caulipower cannot target Snorkel Zombie while he is submerged, though if a submerged Snorkel Zombie is the only other non-hypnotized zombie on the lawn, any hypnosis beam that is on the lawn will circle over Snorkel Zombie's head until he resurfaces or is defeated. *A hypnotized Surfer Zombie can use his surfboard to crush a zombie, instantly killing a targeted zombie and other zombies will have to eat the surfboard to get past it. **If a hypnotized Surfer Zombie places his surfboard on the ground, that surfboard will be an obstacle for zombies (like a plant) and it won’t be targeted or damaged by plants. *Caulipower is one of the only plants that can unconditionally defeat a Jurassic Gargantuar in one hit without the aid of plant food, as its effect ignores the health of the targeted zombie. The other being Witch Hazel, as she also gained the capability to insta–kill a Gargantuar in a certain update. The latter is apparently much more effective to clean Gargantuars if provided they are in front of other lesser threats. **While Electric Blueberry can also kill him fast, his increased health means that her zap cloud will zap him for a second. *All of the Mech zombies are restored to full health when hypnotized, making Caulipower a very powerful plant in Far Future or during any Arena event that predominantly features mechs. *Caulipower is unable to hypnotize midair zombies/imps, zombots, barrels (from barrel rollers) parrots, imp cannons, zombie kings, fisherman zombies, and other obstacles. **If he hypnotized a barrel roller zombie, the zombie abandons the barrel and walks back. **As for the other zombies, the reason is that it is meaningless to have them hypnotized, as their only purpose is to block the other zombies for a short while, and they can't harm zombies. *Due to a glitch, if Caulipower hypnotizes an air-borne zombie at the same time the zombie is blown away by Blover or Hurrikale, the zombie simply freezes in mid-air and remain there until the level/battle ends. However, the zombie can still be attacked by other zombies while this happens. See also *Hypno-shroom *Electric Blueberry *Witch Hazel Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Flying plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Luck O' the Zombie